Not So Usual Fivesome
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon, PWP, NaruGaa, Fivesome, OOC. One Shot! Bagaimana rasanya dikerubungi 4 Naruto setelah mereka tak bertemu selama 6 bulan? Gaara segera menemukan jawabannya. Yang pasti satu, Naruto kadang mengerikan, namun Gaara pun sebenarnya tidak se-innocent itu. Summary gaje, baca aja. RnR! Review!


**Udah lama rasanya gak nulis fanfic NaruGaa one-shot rate M *jiwa pervertnya lagi kumat**

**Sebenernya di kepala ini ada macem2 cerita, cuma ditulis dan dibayangin itu sama sekali beda. Oh ya, ini sekuel dari Not So Usual Threesome. Kalau kalian baca fanfic itu sampe ending, pasti ngeh satu hal kalau Gaara itu masochist di sana. Nah, sesuai yang aku bilang diendingnya, kapan2 fivesome ya. Ehehe, sebenernya aturan foursome dulu ya, cuma yang ganjil kayaknya lebih seru *plak**

**Ok, silahkan dinikmati, awas ya hati-hati pingsan karena kebanyakan mimisan**

**Warning: Yaoi, Hardcore, NaruGaa, Fivesome, Double penetration, OOC, miss typo**

**Disclaimer: Hm... lewat aja *dilempar dus tonescreen sama Kishimoto-sensei**

**Not So Usual Fivesome**

Masokis adalah penyakit kelainan seksual dimana seseorang mempunyai kebutuhan untuk mengalami (melibatkan tindakan nyata) yang menyebabkan rasa sakit fisik dan psikologi untuk memperoleh kepuasan seksual atau membangkitkan gairah seksual. Masochist adalah pelaku masokis dan Masochistme adalah perbuatannya.

Kedengarannya memang mengerikan, namun di dunia ini dimana orang-orang banyak yang sakit jiwa namun tak mengetahuinya, itu bukan hal aneh lagi.

Hanya, kebanyakan orang pasti akan mengalami 'denial' atau menolak menerima kenyataan.

Seperti yang dialami oleh Kazekage kelima yang masih muda, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hmmph... Naru..."

Bagi seorang pemuda remaja yang hormon masih cenderung kurang stabil dan mental masih labil, terpisah dari pacarnya selama 6 bulan itu waktu yang terlalu lama.

"Aku merindukanmu Gaara... sial, 6 bulan itu kelamaan," gerutu Naruto, mencium kembali pacar tercintanya.

"Hmph... ke kamar, Naruto," Gaara berusaha mendorong pacarnya yang menciuminya tanpa henti di koridor. Jika orang-orang melihat Hokage dan Kazekage saling bercumbu di koridor dekat ruang rapat Suna, itu akan menggegerkan kedua belah desa.

Naruto mendenguskan napasnya, setelah berjam-jam disiksa di rapat yang sangat super duper membosankan dan tak bisa menyentuh pacarnya yang hanya sejangkauan jari, akhirnya ia bisa kembali menyentuh Gaara, ia masih harus... ergh... Naruto setengah menyeret Gaara di dalam pelukannya ke kamar Kazekage itu.

Pertemuan antar kage kali ini diadakan di Sunagakure, dimana intrik politik antar desa baru saja selesai. Karena intrik politik itu juga, Gaara dan Naruto tidak bisa bertemu selama 6 bulan lamanya, terlalu sibuk mengurus desa.

Sekarang, akhirnya... setelah sekian lama...

Begitu tersembunyi di balik pintu kamar, Gaara hanya menyerang dalam ciumannya dengan Naruto ketika si pirang melucuti pakaiannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sama sekali tak ada hal-hal romantis seperti di buku, dimana biasanya kedua pasang kekasih bertemu sekian lama. "Aku merindukanmu" lalu "aku juga" lalu salam manis, pelukan hangat, kecupan kecil lalu diberi hadiah sebagai oleh-oleh dan sebagainya. Begitu rapat selesai, Naruto langsung menyerangnya tanpa basa-basi.

Bukan berarti Gaara tidak menyukainya.

Naruto merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya, memasukkannya ke mulutnya dan mencium Gaara. Si rambut merah menyadari sesuatu yang bulat di dalam mulutnya. Ia sedikit heran namun sebelum bisa bertanya, lidah Naruto mendorong benda itu masuk hingga tertelan.

"Uph... itu apa Naru?" Gaara bertanya, memegangi lehernya. Rasanya aneh.

"Itu obat supaya kau bertahan lama di tempat tidur," jawab Naruto enteng. Ia merogoh sakunya lagi dan mengambil sebutir lagi, Gaara berusaha menghentikannya. Terakhir kali Naruto meminum obat seperti itu... Gaara tak sanggup mengingatnya lagi.

"Jangan minum itu!" Gaara berusaha mencegah pacarnya, namun terlambat ketika Naruto sudah menelannya dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Sempat terbesit ide kejam untuk memukul Naruto hingga muntah, namun kecupan agresif dari kekasihnya itu membuat Gaara melupakan niatnya.

Naruto menarik celana sang Kazekage beserta boxernya, kemudian menghempaskan kekasihnya itu ke tempat tidur. Melihat Gaara dengan baju terbuka dan selangkangan sudah terbuka, celana Naruto jadi semakin sempit.

Ditambah dengan obatnya yang segera bekerja. Ia bisa merasakan penisnya segera menegang lebih besar dari biasanya, ia tak sabar untuk melihat Gaara meneriakkan namanya di tempat tidur.

Tapi...

Gaara menatap Naruto kebingungan saat sang pacar membentu segel dengan tangannya. Baru ketika ia sadar apa yang Naruto akan lakukan, wajahnya berubah ketakutan.

Muncul asap dan kini berdiri 4 orang Naruto dengan celana bagian depan yang menggembung.

Dan keempat-empatnya adalah Naruto yang terangsang yang sudah minum obat penguat seks!

"Tu-tunggu! Tidak mungkin-" Gaara segera mundur, tak mungkin ia sendiri bisa menjamu keempat Naruto bersamaan. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia seks bertiga dengan Naruto dan kagebunshinnya, 'mereka' memompa begitu banyak semen ke dalam perutnya hingga ia seperti terlihat hamil muda. Saat itu untuk beberapa hari ke depan anus Gaara terus meneteskan semen.

"Oh ayolah Gaara, aku sudah tak menyentuhmu selama 6 bulan dan lagi..."

Naruto melihat penis Gaara yang justru semakin tegang, berbanding terbalik dengan perkataan mulutnya.

"Kau pasti tak sabar untuk memuaskan 'kami'," lanjutnya.

Naruto segera membuka risleting celananya, begitu juga ketiga kagebunshinnya. Wajah Gaara memerah melihatnya, penis Naruto makin besar terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Mereka memang masih masuk remaja akhir dimana tinggi badan masih bisa bertambah, tapi ia tak tahu kalau penis bisa jadi sebesar itu hanya dalam waktu 6 bulan. Dan itupun tampaknya belum tegang sempurna.

Naruto bisa melihat lubang Gaara yang berkedut-kedut, pasti tak sabar untuk segera mencicipi ukuran penisnya yang besar.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar...," kata Naruto, mendorong Gaara untuk merebah. Gaara ingin merangkak keluar dan melarikan diri, namun bila ia coba melakukannya Naruto mungkin akan menghukumnya lebih parah. Mungkin dimasuki 3 penis sekaligus atau semacamnya, tubuh Gaara benar-benar akan robek bila itu dilakukan.

Naruto mencium Gaara, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya yang manis itu. Sementara Gaara melihat kagebunshin-kagebunshin yang lain mulai mengitari tubuh Gaara.

Ada yang bermain dan menjilati puting susunya, membuat badan Gaara gemetaran. Kedua puting susunya segera menegang. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, lebih panas dari biasanya. Sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto terasa lebih nikmat dari biasanya, apa karena obat tadi?

Gaara mengerang ke dalam ciuman saat kedua putingnya di tarik setinggi mungkin kemudian dipilin dengan kasar. Namun, disamping rasa sakit ia juga bisa merasakan rasa nikmat yang membuat penisnya semakin menegang.

Naruto yang lain memilih untuk bermain dengan penis Gaara, memijatnya, menggesek kepala penis dan mengulumnya. Gaara hanya mampu memekik tanpa suara, karena mulutnya terus dijamah tanpa henti.

Dan Naruto yang satunya lagi, bermain dengan lubang anusnya. Menjilatnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang sempit yang tak disentuh selama 6 bulan itu.

Badan Gaara bergetar hebat, ia tak bisa menahan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan secara bersamaan seperti itu.

"Ah! Naruto!" perutnya melilit dan semen pun menyembur yang segera ditelan oleh salah satu Naruto.

"Wah... cepat sekali kau sudah datang," kata Naruto yang asli, mencium pipi Gaara yang masih mabuk oleh ejakulasinya.

"Tak adil kan... aku juga mau datang," kata kagebunshin Naruto dan yang lain pun segera menyetujuinya.

Gaara ditarik dan bertumpu di atas siku dan lututnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika tiga penis besar dihadapkan ke wajahnya.

Ia memandangi ketiga Naruto, ia sudah tak tahu lagi mana yang asli mana yang kagebunshin.

"T-Tak mungkin, aku tak bisa melakukannya bersamaan...," kata Gaara terbata-bata.

"Oh ayolah Gaara, aku sudah membagi chakraku secara rata ke semua kagebunshinku, mereka tak akan menghilang sampai mereka puas," kata Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. Gaara menoleh ke belakang, pasti Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu pada anusnya. Namun perhatiannya dialihkan ketika satu penis menusuk pipinya.

Gaara menoleh menatap tiga pasang mata biru yang ia cintai itu. Apa boleh buat. Dengan kiku, ia menjilati ketiga penis itu satu persatu.

"Pergunakan tanganmu."

"Ayo gerakan lidahmu lagi."

"Berusahalah, Gaa-chan!"

Gaara mendengar semua perkataan Naruto-Naruto, entah yang mana yang bicara namun ia menurutinya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memegang dua penis Naruto kemudian menjilatnya bergantian.

Sementara Naruto yang dibelakang tersenyum menikmati, melihat Gaara berusaha susah payah memuaskan tiga kagebunshinnya. Ia terlihat lihai seperti pelacur terlatih... tapi oh, Naruto tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Gaara. Gaara adalah miliknya seorang.

Juga lubang ini, miliknya seorang.

Naruto melihat lubang anus Gaara yang berwarna sedikit kemerahan karena sudah dimainkan oleh kagebunshinnya tadi. Terlihat sedikit basah. Dan lubang ini terus membuka menutup, seperti tidak sabar ingin diisi.

Siapa yang bisa menolak hal itu?

Gaara merasakan benda tumpul tapi lebih besar dari jari di tekan ke mulut anusnya, apa yang ingin dilakukan Naruto? Ia kan belum dipersi-

"AAAAGHH!"

"Wow, sial! Ia mempenetrasi Gaara kering tanpa persiapan!" salah seorang kagebunshin berteriak kagum.

"Tadi cuma kujilati sedikit," ralat Naruto yang lain.

Air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Gaara, rasanya seperti dibakar dan dibelah dua! Anusnya yang tak tersentuh selama 6 bulan, hanya dengan sedikit saliva, dipaksa menelan penis Naruto yang besar tanpa persiapan! Rasanya sakit sekali! Ia bisa merasakan anusnya robek dan meneteskan darah.

"Ah sial... sempit sekali...," keluh Naruto, menggigit bibirnya. Penisnya seperti tersangkut setengah jalan. Anus Gaara mencengkram penisnya keras sekali. Dan bagaimana beberapa tetes darah mengalir...

"Seperti mengambil keperawanan gadis saja...," gumam Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Auh! Keluarkan Naruto! Sakit sekali! Kau merobekku!" protes Gaara sambil menangis, dan itupun penis Naruto belum masuk sepenuhnya. Anusnya tak bisa lagi...

Namun, rasa bagaimana anusnya tertarik dan diisi, sudah lama ia rindukan... Dan bagaimana penis Naruto lebih besar...

"Tak usah didengar! Meski kelihatannya sangat menyakitkan, tapi Gaa-chan pasti sangat menyukainya... lihat, penisnya terlihat hampir datang," tunjuk salah satu kagebunshin. Memang benar, penis Gaara justru berdiri tegak dan meneteskan precum dengan deras.

"Yah, dia memang Kazekage yang nakal sekali, ia seperti diperkosa tapi malah menikmatinya," kata kagebunshin yang lain.

"Ia harus dihukum," timpal kagebunshin yang lain.

Gaara terkejut saat ia tengah kesakitan, mulutnya disodok oleh penis yang besar. "Ayo cepat hisap, tidak adil kan kalau di sini yang menikmati hanya kau saja," kata salah satu Naruto.

"Aku juga," tambah Naruto yang lain, menusuk pipi Gaara dengan kepala penisnya.

"Aku juga," tambah Naruto yang lain lagi, menyodorkan penisnya juga.

"Ngh... hau... hmpph...," Gaara hanya bisa menurutinya, ia kembali berusaha menjilati ketiga penis yang ereksi di depan wajahnya.

Sementara Naruto di belakangnya seperti ingin meledak, anus Gaara benar-benar sempit, terlalu nikmat! Ia menarik kedua bokong Gaara dan menariknya agar anus Gaara terbuka sedikit dan menghentakkan pinggangnya sekuat tenaga, memasukkan penisnya sampai pangkal ke dalam anus Gaara.

"NGH! AAARGH!" Gaara berteriak. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang anusnya namun juga diikuti bagaimana nikmatnya anusnya diisi oleh penis besar Naruto. Perutnya melilit dan semen pun kembali menyembur keluar.

"Oh, wow hebat! Ia datang hanya karena anusnya diisi!" Kagebunshin Naruto setengah bersorak. Sementara Naruto di belakang Gaara mengigit bibirnya. Sial, Gaara ejakulasi membuat anusnya mengetat, seperti meremasnya tanpa ampun.

Tanpa pilihan lain, Naruto segera mempenetrasi Gaara, mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam anus Gaara. Sang kekasih tercekat, ia masih belum menyesuaikan diri dengan besar penis Naruto di dalam anusnya, namun ia sudah dianiaya lagi.

"Ngh! Auh! Naru... jangan keras- AAH!" badan Gaara mengejang saat tubuhnya diterpa kenikmatan karena kepala penis Naruto menggesek titik prostatnya.

"Ngh! Anusmu.. sangat nikmat Gaa-chan! Ah! Sempit sekali!" seru Naruto, mempenetrasi anus Gaara tanpa henti. Darah yang mengalir dari anus Gaara membuat penetrasi sedikit lebih mudah namun anus yang sempit dan keras membuat Naruto harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk mempenetrasi Gaara.

Gaara tidak bisa fokus, bagaimana prostatnya dihantam berkali-kali membuat kepalanya seperti terbang. Ketika penis-penis kembali disodorkan ke mulutnya, ia hanya mampu menjilatinya dengan payah sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya dianiaya.

Semakin Naruto mempentrasi Gaara, semakin anus itu seperti menyedot penis Naruto masuk. Cincin anus Gaara yang begitu sempit dan bagian dalam anus Gaara yang seperti memeluk penisnya membuat perut Naruto melilit.

Padahal ia sudah minum obat, tapi anus Gaara mampu membuatnya mau datang secepat ini? Anus kekasihnya memang hebat...

"Ergh... Gaara, bersiaplah! Aku akan mengisimu!" kata Naruto di sela penetrasinya. Ia mempercepat ritme penetrasinya, membuat badan Gaara mengejang dan diserang nikmat tak tertahankan.

Gaara tak mampu merespon kata-kata kekasihnya, mulutnya sibuk berusaha memuaskan ketiga penis lapar yang tampaknya tak kunjung berniat untuk datang.

Ia masih harus melayani tiga penis besar ini lagi... membayangkan hal itu, perut Gaara jadi melilit lagi. Penisnya yang sudah menegang, mengucurkan precum dengan deras.

Hantaman penis Naruto dalam anusnya membuat Gaara tak bisa bicara, setiap prostatnya dihantam ia seperti melihat bintang. Tubuhnya yang sensitif karena lama tak disentuh ditambah dengan pengaruh obat tadi, seperti membuatnya begitu mudah datang berkali-kali dalam waktu singkat. Gaara tak mampu menahan kenikmatan yang ada.

"Ungh! Naruto!" Gaara kembali datang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ngh... ergh!" Naruto menggigit bibirnya, tak tahan dengan kontraksi anus Gaara yang seperti memeras penisnya. Ia pun datang, mengucurkan benihnya di dalam anus kekasihnya itu.

"Ah... ngh...," napas Gaara tersenggal-senggal. Ia mengerang saat Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya yang jelas masih tegang dari anusnya. Meski sudah datang, Naruto tak akan puas semudah itu. Dan ketiga penis yang sedari tadi ia pijat dan jilati pun tampak masih tak puas.

"Giliranku...," kata salah satu kagebunshin, dengan riang berpindah ke belakang Gaara.

"Ah... biarkan aku istirahat...," pinta Gaara merasa lelah. Kagebunshin Naruto sebenarnya agak iba melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Tapi, ia melihat bagaimana lubang anus Gaara terbuka dan meneteskan semen bercampur darah sehingga terlihat berwarna pink. Dan lagi, meski sudah dipenetrasi sekali, tampaknya masih begitu ketat.

Siapa yang bisa menolaknya?

Gaara tak mampu melawan saat tubuhnya di putar agar merebah di tempat tidur dan tanpa basa-basi anusnya kembali dipaksa menelan penis, Gaara hanya mampu mengerang keras.

"Sempitnya... enak sekali..," desah Naruto, meski sudah dipenetrasi sekali, anus Gaara tetap ketat. Semen yang ada di dalamnya, mempermudah penetrasi.

"Ngh... argh... auh...," Gaara hanya mampu mendesah. Namun, perlahan penisnya yang lemas kembali bangkit.

"Kalau kau cuma melayani 'kami' dengan anusmu, tak akan selesai-selesai Gaa-chan," kata Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Gaara melihatnya namun tak mampu bicara karena mulutnya sibuk mendesah ketika Naruto yang ada di depan selangkangannya memulai penetrasinya.

Gaara tersedak saat penis Naruto dipaksa masuk ke mulutnya, ia berusaha untuk mundur tapi tubuhnya yang tengah dimasuki penis Naruto di bagian anus, membuatnya sulit bergerak. Ia tak punya pilihan selain membuat rileks rahang dan tenggorokannya, membiarkan Naruto mempentrasi mulutnya sesuka hatinya.

"Kalau aku... mungkin bermain dengan puting ini saja...," Naruto yang lain menyodokkan penisnya ke puting Gaara yang tegang.

"Titt fuck maksudmu? Dada Gaara kan kecil, mana bisa...," komentar Naruto yang lain.

"Bisa-bisa saja, enak kok... puting Gaara lembut...," kata Naruto itu, terus menggesekkan penisnya ke puting Gaara.

"He... coba dong," kata Naruto yang masih nganggur. Ia ikut menggesekkan penisnya ke puting Gaara yang lain.

"Eh iya bener... enak," kata Naruto itu setuju dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

Gaara hanya mampu mengerang, anusnya dipenetrasi lagi tanpa ampun, mulutnya harus memuaskan penis Naruto yang lain, sementara kedua putingnya dimainkan oleh dua penis Naruto.

"Ngh! Gaa-chan hebat ya... bisa melayani banyak orang sekaligus," komentar Naruto, dengan nikmat terus mempenetrasi anus Gaara.

"Yah, dia kan memang Kazekage nakal...," timpal Naruto yang lain.

Gaara tak mampu berkomentar, dikerubungi oleh begitu banyak Naruto yang tak hentinya memberikan dia kenikmatan membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Ngh... wow... ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya," kata Naruto, menyelaraskan ritmenya dengan gerakan pinggul Gaara.

"Ia juga mengisap penisku ngh...," kata Naruto, merasakan bagaimana Gaara menghisap penis Naruto kuat sambil memainkan lidahnya di dalamnya.

"Begitu nakalnya... terima ini!" Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dan memasukkannya lagi dengan kasar, mengoyak anus Gaara dan menghantam protatnya dengan keras. Badan Gaara mengejang hebat. Naruto melakukan itu berkali-kali, memberi Gaara hukuman tanpa ampun.

Gaara merasa prostat di anusnya bisa membengkak kalau itu diteruskan. Ia tak kuasa lagi...

"NGGH!" Gaara mengerang, menyemburkan benihnya. Anusnya melilit penis Naruto dan memaksa kekasihnya itu kembali mengisinya dengan semen sementara erangan Gaara membuat penis Naruto di mulutnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan isinya. Gaara tersedak namun menelannya.

"Menakjubkan...," komentar Naruto, sebenarnya ia ingin terus mempenetrasi Gaara namun ia harus bergantian bila tidak mau ditimpuk rame-rame. Dengan berat hati, ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih tegang, membuat lubang Gaara yang terbuka kembali mengalirkan semen.

"Giliranku! Giliranku!" sahut Naruto yang lain girang. Tanpa memberikan Gaara istirahat, penisnya melesak masuk ke lubang Gaara yang sudah dianiaya.

"Ah! Ngh!" Gaara mengerang, mulutnya terasa pahit, anusnya terasa sakit dan penisnya lelah terus menerus mengucurkan semen. Tapi, ia tak bisa membuat Naruto berhenti.

"Ayolah Gaara, belum semua dari 'kami' datang... dan itu masih jauh dari selesai...," kata Naruto yang lain, meremas-remas penisnya yang masih tegang.

"Kau baru diisi dua kali kan..., nikmati saja. 'Kami' akan mengisimu hingga penuh sekali malam ini," kata Naruto yang lain, mencium bibir Gaara.

Gaara tak bisa melawan saat ia ditarik untuk posisi duduk sementara Naruto yang mempenetrasinya merebah. "Naiki aku," begitu katanya.

"A-aku lelah...," gumam Gaara, tak bisa bergerak, hanya membiarkan penis besar itu masuk ke dalam anusnya lebih dalam.

"Sini kubantu," kata Naruto yang lain, memegang pinggul Gaara dan membantu sang kekasih untuk bergerak naik turun.

"Ah... ngh... auh...," Gaara mendesah, akhirnya mampu bergerak sendiri. Semua Naruto menikmati bagaimana Gaara menaiki penis besar, bagaimana anusnya menelan dengan lahap penis Naruto di bawahnya.

"Anusmu memang hebat Gaa-chan," kata satu Naruto, memeluk Gaara dari belakang dan mencium bibirnya. Gaara meresponnya sambil terus menaiki penis Naruto di bawahnya.

"Aku ingin memasukinya lagi...," kata Naruto yang lain di depan Gaara, menciumi dan menggigit lehernya.

"Auh... ngh...hmph...," Gaara hanya mampu mengerang dalam ciuman, pinggulnya terus naik turun.

"Hmmph!" Gaara memekik ketika prostatnya tergesek dan ia terus menaiki penis Naruto ke arah itu, menggesek prostatnya dan membuat tubuhnya diserang kenikmatan kembali.

"Owh... kau menaiki penis seperti kucing kawin," kata Naruto, melihat bagaimana cepatnya Gaara menurun-naikkan badannya.

"Itu karena anus Gaara sangat lapar... tak diisi 6 bulan, tentu saja...," kata Naruto yang lain, memainkan puting Gaara dan kemudian menggigitinya.

Naruto di bawah Gaara mulai tak sabar dan ikut menghentakkan pinggangnya ke atas, menghantam prostat Gaara lebih keras.

"Ngh! Ah!" Gaara mendesah keras, penisnya yang ikut terayun ke atas dan ke atas mulai mengucurkan precum kembali.

"'Gaara kecil' ini pasti mau datang lagi," kata Naruto di depannya, menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Gaara. Sang kekasih hanya mendesah dan badannya bergetar. Mulutnya kembali dicium dengan ganas oleh Naruto dari belakang. Sementara putingnya terus dikulum dan digigit.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gaara ingin datang. Semennya sudah cair karena ia berkali-kali datang namun ia tak tahan. Melihat Gaara yang mau datang, Naruto menggesekkan penisnya makin keras ke penis Gaara. Sementara penis Naruto di anusnya tak memberinya jeda dalam penetrasi, terus menganiaya prostatnya.

"Ngh! Naruto!" Gaara kembali datang, menyemburkan semen yang semakin cair.

Gaara merasakan anusnya pun kembali diisi. Membuat isi tubuhnya seperti meleleh.

"Ah... Gaa-chan memang hebat," kata Naruto di belakang Gaara, mengangkat kekasihnya itu dari penis Naruto di bawahnya. Kemudian ia memasuki Gaara dari belakang. Anus Gaara memang sudah begitu licin dengan semen, namun masih sangat sempit dan nikmat.

"Ngh... hau...," Gaara merasakan tubuhnya kembali diisi oleh penis. Tak ada yang mau memberinya waktu untuk istirahat. Namun, penisnya masih saja terus terbangun dan tegak setiap diisi. Dan meski anusnya terasa sakit, namun ia masih merasa lapar.

"Ngh... lebih keras... auh...," pinta Gaara, tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Siap... Kazekage-sama... ngh!" Naruto mempercepat penetrasinya, membuat Gaara mengerang dan tenggelam lagi dalam nikmat.

"Gaa-chan, hisap penisku dong," kata Naruto muncul di depannya, Gaara tanpa kata-kata segera menghisapnya seperti anak kecil menghisap permen.

"Aku mau bermain dengan penis Gaara saja...," kata Naruto yang lain, menyelusup ke bawah Gaara kemudian memainkan penis Gaara dengan tangannya. Gaara mengerang, membuat Naruti yang penisnya ada di dalam mulut Gaara merasakan getarannya.

"Kalau aku... kasih kiss mark yang banyak buat Gaara saja deh," Naruto yang tersisa mendesah, karena sudah semua tempat yang enak diambil yang lain.

Ia mencium dan menggigiti leher Gaara, memberikan banyak bekas kemerahan baru. Kadang ia menggigit hingga darah keluar, namun segera menjilat dan menciuiminya.

"Bagaimana Gaa-chan? Kau suka kan seks seperti ini?" tanya salah satu Naruto, Gaara tak bisa menjawabnya karena sibuk menghisap penis Naruto di mulutnya. Jika ditanya seperti itu... apa ia suka?

Apa ia perlu menjawabnya?

Gaara mengerang saat penisnya dipijat makin kencang, membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia akhirnya datang kembali, membuat Naruto mengisi anusnya dan Naruto yang lain mengisi mulutnya.

Si rambut merah ambruk ke tempat tidur, anusnya terbuka dan meneteskan semen. Ia lelah tapi...

Ia menatap keempat Naruto yang keliahatan masih buga dengan penis tegak siap mengisinya lagi.

"Kini giliran siapa?" tanya Gaara, membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar.

Para Naruto saling pandang dan tersenyum.

Siapa yang bisa menolak tawaran itu?

IoI

"Fuh...hah..."

Para Naruto melihat Gaara terbaring lemas dengan anus terbuka dan mengucurkan semen dalam jumlah besar. Sekujur tubuh Gaara penuh peluh, kiss mark dan tentu saja, semen. Namun, seperti biasa, penis para Naruto masih tegak. Tak puas...

Gaara berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bangun, ia menatap 'para' kekasihnya yang kelihatannya masih ingin terus mengisi tubuhnya.

"'Kita' sudah datang berapa kali ya... aku lupa menghitung," kata Naruto, menatap perut bagian bawah Gaara membesar sedikit karena terus diisi semen.

"Kalau tidak salah sih masing-masing dari 'kita' sudah datang 4 kali dalam anus Gaara," kata Naruto lagi, menghitung menggunakan jarinya.

"Berarti... 16? Uwah... obat itu memang hebat, aku masih ingin masuk ke anus Gaara lagi," kata Naruto yang lain, memijat penisnya sendiri yang masih tegang.

"Lihat... anus Gaara sudah terbuka dan penuh dengan semen seperti itu... tapi masih sempit," kata Naruto yang lain.

Gaara menatap mereka berdua, berusaha terlihat semengintimidasi mungkin meski sejujurnya ia sangat kelelahan.

"Sudah hentikan... aku sangat lelah, perutku sakit, anusku juga sakit...," pinta Gaara, memegangi perutnya yang membesar. Ia tahu kini anusnya akan terus meneteskan semen untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Para Naruto saling memandang.

Kalau Gaara yang masochist itu bilang begitu artinya...

"Kau masih belum puas ya Gaa-chan...," kata Naruto segera mencium Gaara karena gemas. Gaara tak mampu menampiknya karena Naruto sibuk menciuminya dengan ganas.

"Hmmph... mm," Gaara hanya mampu bergumam, ia tercekat saat lagi-lagi Naruto melesakkan penisnya yang besar ke dalam anusnya.

"Uah... cukup..., ngh!" Gaara mengerang, ia sangat lelah. Beruntung obat itu bisa membuatnya terjaga selama ini, selama berjam-jam ia harus melayani keempat Naruto, ia merasa hampir pingsan.

"Sedikit sudah melar dari sebelumnya... tapi masih ketat," kata Naruto, menciumi Gaara dengan penuh kasih. Gaara hanya mampu merespon dengan lemas, sedikit kesal kenapa tenaga Naruto tak habis-habis...

Saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang ia tersentak, terlebih sesuatu yang tumpul dipaksa masuk ke anus yang sudah dipenuhi oleh penis Naruto. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang lain tengah mempenetrasinya dari belakang.

"AAAH...HENTIKAN! NGH! AAAH!" Gaara berteriak kesakitan, anusnya yang tadi sudah dipenetrasi kering kemudian robek, kini dipaksa dimasuki dua penis besar sekaligus. Ini tidak seperti beberapa waktu lalu Naruto pernah memasukkan dua penis ke anusnya, sekarang ukuran penisnya jauh lebih besar. Satu saja anus Gaara seperti mau robek, ia tidak bisa menerima dua!

"Sempitnya...ungh...," ujar Naruto dibelakangnya, ia menarik kedua bokong Gaara terpisah agar anus Gaara memberikan ruang lebih.

"Dorong lebih keras," saran Naruto di depannya. Gaara menahan sakit sambil menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah saat Naruto di belakangnya mendorong masuk paksa penisnya, memaksa anus Gaara menelan keduanya.

"Kalian merobekku jadi dua...uuuh... hentikan...," pinta Gaara kesakitan, air matanya mengalir. Namun Naruto menyentuh penisnya, dimana penis Gaara sedari anusnya dimasuki dua penis terus meneteskan semen tanpa henti.

Kedua Naruto mengerang, bagaimana anus Gaara yang sempit dijejali dua penis membuat penis mereka seperti dililit dengan erat, ditambah kontraksi karena Gaara terus datang. Tapi anus kekasihnya memang hebat, hanya tunggu sebentar sebelum lubang anus itu mulai mengakomodasi kedua penis itu di dalamnya.

Sambil menunggu Gaara terbiasa, Naruto kembali mencium bibir Gaara sementara Naruto yang lain bermain dengan kedua puting Gaara.

"Hm... ngh... ah...," Gaara mengerang, anusnya terasa sangat penuh tanpa ruang untuk bergerak. Namun, penisnya meski sudah datang terus tegang.

"Kau sangat menyukainya, bagaimana anusmu diisi penuh oleh dua penis kan?" goda Naruto, mencium leher Gaara. Sang kekasih hanya menelan ludahnya dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan bagaimana anusnya terisi penuh dan terasa nikmat. Hal itu terdengar sedikit _twisted_, tapi meski Gaara tak mau mengakuinya, penisnya yang masih ereksi tak bisa bohong.

Kedua Naruto saling mengangguk, mereka kemudian memegang pinggul Gaara dan menggerakkan si rambut merah itu naik turun perlahan.

"Aaah... jangan sakit...," Gaara protes, tak mungkin anusnya yang sudah penuh itu dipaksa dipenetrasi. Kedua penis dimasukkan saja sudah terasa sangat sakit apalagi bergerak? Namun semua semen di dalam anusnya membuat gerakan kedua penis lebih licin, membuat tubuhnya lebih mudah naik turun.

"Kazekage yang hebat... anusmu bisa menerima dua anus sekaligus...," puji Naruto yang lain yang kini tengah memijat penisnya sendiri sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"Hahaha, seperti ninja berpedang dua, ini Kazekage dengan dua penis di anus," canda Naruto yang lain, ikut menikmati pemandangan.

Kedua Naruto yang tengah mempenetrasi Gaara saling mengangguk, mereka pun ikut bergerak perlahan sambil menaik turunkan tubuh Gaara.

"Mmnggh...hau...ah...," Gaara merasakan kepalanya melayang, rasanya begitu sakit hingga sangat nikmat. Anusnya seperti dibelah dua oleh kedua penis Naruto, cincin anusnya tertarik maksimal dan sedikit robek. Namun, keduakan gerakan penis itu di dalam anusnya membuatnya sangat penuh, membawa kenikmatan tersendiri.

Ketika gerakan penetrasi makin keras, Gaara mendesah makin keras. "Ngh... ah... tidak... ngh," Gaara mendesah tak terkendali namun ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Badannya menegang ketika penis-penis Naruto menghantam titik prostatnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah memar. Penisnya yang ikut terayun naik turun mulai meneteskan precum dengan deras.

"Sial... wajahmu nakal sekali Gaara," kata Naruto yang lain, mempercepat gerakan tangannya memijat penisnya sendiri. Wajah Gaara yang matanya setengah terbuka dan bibirnya basah oleh saliva sangat menggiurkan.

"Badannya memang sangat erotis, aku kadang heran bagaimana bisa ia bertahan selama ini," komentar Naruto yang lain.

"Hm... asal tidak selingkuh... ngh...," komentar Naruto yang sedang mempenetrasi Gaara.

"Kalau kau selingkuh... akan kuhukum dengan hukuman...ngh yang tak bisa kaubayangkan...," tambah Naruto yang lain.

"Ngh... ah... tidak... aku tidak...ah," Gaara tak bisa bicara karena terlalu sibuk mendesah.

"Kau... ngh milik Uzumaki Naruto seorang...," kata Naruto, mempercepat penetrasi di anus Gaara, membuat sang kekasih mengerang keras.

"Aaaah... Naruto!" Gaara berteriak, ejakulasi hebat setelah dua penis menghantam titik prostatnya tanpa ampun.

Kedua Naruto tak mampu menahan sempitnya anus Gaara yang berkontraksi dan mengisi kembali kekasihnya yang sudah penuh.

Sementara kedua Naruto yang lain begitu menikmati pemandangan dan melepaskan isi penis mereka ke wajah dan badan Gaara, membasahi kembali si rambut merah dengan semen.

"Ah puasnya...," kata Naruto, akhirnya setelah sekian lama penisnya bisa lemas di dalam anus Gaara.

"Anus yang hebat...," komentar Naruto di depannya, penisnya juga sudah lemas.

"Nah, sekarang gantian...," kata Naruto yang lain, masturbasi dengan tangan terasa sangat sayang ketika ada Gaara di sini untuk memuaskannya. Ia mengangkat Gaara dari kedua penis yang mengisinya.

"Ngh!" Gaara mengerang, kedua penis itu keluar dengan bunyi plop dan anus Gaara mengeluarkan semen seperti keran air terbuka.

"Owh... sayang sekali semua semen ini... Gaa-chan, kencangkan spinchtermu," kata Naruto, memukul bokong Gaara pelan. Sang kekasih itu hanya mampu mengangguk lemas dan mengencangkan anusnya agar semen-semen itu tak mengucur keluar. Kenapa Gaara menurutinya? Entah, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan lurus sekarang.

"A-aku sudah penuh... perutku sakit...," Gaara memelas ke Naruto yang tengah mensupport tubuhnya. Ia tahu ini belum selesai. Masih ada dua Naruto yang masih belum puas dan masih ingin memasuki anusnya.

"Kau tau kata kuncinya, kalau memang...," kata-kata Naruto terputus. Ia menatap Gaara lekat-lekat, namun Gaara mengunci mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu lanjut...," kata Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah menunggu beberapa saat. Naruto yang lain segera muncul ke belakang Gaara.

"Mungkin lebih mudah kalau sekaligus, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto pada Naruto di depannya.

"Entah, coba saja?" jawabnya. Gaara mempersiapkan dirinya namun tetap tak bisa menahan sakit ketika lagi-lagi dua penis melesak masuk ke dalam anusnya.

"AAAAHHH! NGH!" Gaara mengejang dan orgasme namun tak ada semen yang keluar. Kedua Naruto hanya menahan nikmat saat anus Gaara meremas kedua penis mereka.

"Eh... tak ada semen? Apa sudah habis?" tanya Naruto yang lain, memandang penis Gaara yang tegang namun tak mengeluarkan semen.

"Kurasa sudah hampir batasnya, dia sudah tak terhitung berapa kali datang," kata Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Tenang Gaa-chan, 'kami' janji ini yang terakhir," kata Naruto, mengecup pipi Gaara untuk menenangkannya.

Gaara menarik napas dan berusaha agar anusnya lebih rileks. Ia memeluk Naruto di depannya. "Bergerak... ngh..."

"Baik, Gaara-sama," kata kedua Naruto dan mereka langsung mempenetrasi Gaara keras, membuat sang Kazekage mengerang hebat.

"Maaf... ngh... kau sudah hampir... pada batasnya... makanya...," kata Naruto, merasa sedikit bersalah kembali menganiaya anus Gaara namun rasa ketat itu tak bisa ia tolak kenikmatannya.

"Untuk yang terakhir...ngh!" komentar Naruto yang lain, mempenetrasi Gaara keras tanpa ampun.

"Ah! Auh! Ngh!" Gaara bisa merasakan bagaimana prostatnya yang sedari tadi terus dihantam terasa begitu sakit namun juga sangat nikmat. Ia bisa merasakan pemandangan yang mulai kabur di matanya, hanya rasa nikmat dan sakit yang terus membuatnya terjaga.

"Ngh... anusmu memang... membuatku ketagihan...," komentar Naruto, tahu dimana prostat Gaara dan terus menghantamnya dengan keras. Anus yang sangat ketat ditambah dengan gesekan dari penis lain membuatnya ingin cepat datang.

"Menakjubkan... aku sangat merindukannya... ngh!" tambah Naruto yang lain. Ia dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Naruto di depannya. Semua nafsunya yang menumpuk selama 6 bulan akhirnya bisa dilampiaskan kepada kekasihnya tercinta itu.

"AAAHHH! NARUTOOO!" Gaara memekik saat ia kembali orgasme kering, memeras kedua penis di anusnya dan mengisinya lagi.

"Wah, Gaara!" badan Gaara segera jatuh lemas ke Naruto di depannya.

Para Naruto memandang Gaara yang tak bergerak.

"Kurasa pingsan...," kata Naruto, mengangkat wajah Gaara dengan jarinya. Ia tersenyum penuh sayang dan menciumnya.

Kedua Naruto yang mempentrasi Gaara bisa merasakan akhirnya penis mereka lemas dan mengeluarkannya dari tubuh si rambut merah. Naruto pun membaringkan Gaara dan melihat bagaimana anus Gaara terbuka lebar dan penus semen yang terus mengalir keluar.

"Yah, aku tahu semuanya capek tapi lakukan dulu seperti biasanya baru menghilang," kata Naruto yang aslinya. Ketiga kagebunshinnya terlihat ingin protes namun mereka hanya menutup mereka dan memulai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto yang asli memandang Gaara yang terlelap er... pingsan, ia mencium keningnya.

"Mimpi yang indah, Gaa-chan," kata Naruto, ia pun bangkit. Meski lelah, tapi ia tak bisa tidur begitu saja.

IoI

Gaara terbangun saat merasakan ada sinar dari jendela yang membuat matanya silau. Ia segera mengerang saat bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa luar biasa sakit, tapi ada yang sedang memijat kaki dan pinggulnya membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia kemudian membuka matanya lebih lebar dan melihat Naruto sudah bangun dan memeluk Gaara yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Pagi," katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Gaara melihat Naruto yang lain sedang telaten memijat kaki dan pinggulnya, terkadang menciuminya namun ketika Naruto yang tengah memeluknya memberinya _death glare_, Naruto itu hanya terkekeh dan kembali memijit.

Gaara juga sadar bahwa semua seprei kotor sudah diganti, bahkan ia sudah bersih dan memakai piyama. Ia memandang Naruto dengan penuh kantuk, sang kekasih hanya mencium keningnya.

"Sarapan sedang disiapkan, pekerjaanmu juga sedang dikerjakan," kata Naruto dengan senyum hangat. Gaara hanya mengangguk, sudah pasti semua kagebunshin Naruto. Tidak sulit bagi salah satu kagebunshin Naruto melakukan jurus perubahan dan menyamar sebagai Gaara.

Gaara kembali terlelap, ia sangat lelah dan pijatan Naruto membuatnya rileks. Melihat sang kekasih tidur lagi, Naruto hanya mendesah kemudian tersenyum.

Pintu diketuk dan Naruto yang lain muncul dengan senampan penuh makanan untuk sarapan. "Ia masih tidur?" tanyanya.

"Tadi bangun, tapi tidur lagi," jawab Naruto yang asli, yang sedang memeluk Gaara.

"Hm..," gumam kagebunshin Naruto menaruh nampan berisi sarapan untuk Gaara di meja.

"Kupikir tadi malam ia akan menyerah, kan kita sudah buat kata kuncinya dulu. Bilang, 'Naruto aku serius, tolong hentikan,' begitu. Sudah pasti 'kita' akan berhenti, " komentar Naruto yang sedang memijit Gaara.

Aneh memang bicara dengan diri sendiri, namun Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar. "Yah, dia kan masochist. Bilang 'tidak, tidak' artinya 'iya, iya'. Meski Gaa-chan tak mau mengakuinya...," kata Naruto yang tadi membawa sarapan, ia duduk di samping tempat tidur dan mencium pipi Gaara yang sedang tidur.

"Kalau cuma seks biasa, Gaara suka kayak gak puas sih," tambah Naruto yang asli.

"Cuma... untuk selanjutnya apa ya? Ada ide?"

Para Naruto hanya saling pandang dan menggaruk kepala mereka.

Sementara sang kekasih tertidur lelap di tempat tidur.

Punya kekasih masochist kadang menyusahkan...

**End**

* * *

**Ok... baru kali ini deh 5000 kata hampir full lemon semua *mimisan hebat**

**Selanjutnya apa ya? *plak**

**Ada yang bisa kasih ide? *plak**

**Tapi dilarang pairingin Gaara dan Naruto dengan orang lain, gak boleh ada orang lain! *ditimpuk rame2**

**Ok, review! Review! Review!**


End file.
